A family he never known
by Charlottecullen92
Summary: 17 years ago the cullens and some wolves left alice and emmett and the rest of the wolves behind not knowing that alice was pregnant with her and jasper's daughter find out what happens when the cullens come back to forks
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer do I only own charlotte 

We see two people running in the woods to somewhere we don't know yet we could here sobs coming from one person who is known as a woman. Then men were trying not to cry because he doesn't want his sister to know that he was feeling at that moment. Right away we could see they were Alice and Emmett Cullen they were heading home Alice was hoping what she saw was a lie. When they entered they home no one was there it was quite Alice didn't hear Edward fighting with Jacob about his relationship with Nessie we didn't hear Leah making out with Alec on the coach. We didn't hear esme and carslie and Rosalie in the kitchen making food for Jake and nessie. And Alice didn't see jasper at all in his study reading a civil war book.

They found a note:

DEAR Emmett and Alice,

We are sorry that we are leaving without you but something came up and we don't want you to get hurt it would kill me and jasper greatly if you were hurt by what made us leave all of a sudden with the family but don't worry when we escape what has their hold on us we will come back to you don't give up on our love.

We love you,

Jasper and Rosalie

When Alice read this note she cried her eyes out while holding her stomach. Emmett new that this will destroy Alice who is going through becoming human for nine months to carry her child that she is having with jasper they just got from Alaska to ask one of the Denali what is happening and Emmett is going to protect Alice and the baby with the help of the wolves and he knows Alice is going to make sure that the family will be known by her unborn child.

Cliffhanger: what is going to happen to Alice and Emmett what is this that Alice Is pregnant with a baby just wait and see I will post ch.1 up soon


	2. 17 years later

Ch. 1.. 17 years later

Declaimer I don't own anything everything goes to the rightful owner

Alice's point of view

It has been 17 years since the family left me and Emmett. My daughter was born January 30 she has my hair except she has blond highlights she was two powers a mind reader and an empathy and well her controlling my emotions remind me of her father but her attitude is way different it's like she was hanging out more with Emmett than me. She also eats like the wolves but she still does look like a super model. Its school we are seniors but at the same time you see it's a problem. We have a new English teacher and new students I haven't seen them yet. Jane and Embry are making out in our people in lecture class. Charlie aka charlotte my daughter who is arm wrestling with her brother Emmett but they have to do it humanly. I am writing in this journal. I think that maybe that the family is back because here our family name s the McCarty and we live with our uncle Billy and aunt sues black. Seth who is best friends with charlotte when she is not working she is running with the wolves and being a good student.

Charlotte's pov

We were in Mr. Kelley's class and well I just won again against Emmett in a arm wrestling contast I couldn't tell my mom that in my second period class that I have some of the new students in my Latin 2 class and that they are the cullens my mom is still very upset about the fact that they left her and Emmett when she just found out that she was pregnant with me but since I was little I was always knew what her emotions were like and what she was thinking I knew that since then we would except the family back into our life even though they left but there is something that mom doesn't know is that dad started dating Tanya and well lets just say she wouldn't be happy at all.

End of chapter 1. what will happen when alice finds out that jasper is dating Tanya Emmetts pov is coming next chapter 


End file.
